<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Motive by Zukkashipper</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057583">Motive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukkashipper/pseuds/Zukkashipper'>Zukkashipper</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: Legend of Korra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Begging, F/M, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Short One Shot, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:42:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,118</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29057583</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukkashipper/pseuds/Zukkashipper</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing more than a few looks ever happened between you guys. Nothing could point for more either. The relationship was left simply professional at all times. Yet you were still sitting in the cab, your fingers playing with each other and your belly feeling heavy. You didn’t want to give yourself more false hopes than needed, yet it was like your guts were apprehending something.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tarrlok (Avatar)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Motive</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this is my first time writing explicit smut and i regret everything wow. hope you still enjoy this sexy moment</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It’s been a few years now. Sitting at the same desk and signing the same papers over and over. You grew to enjoy it, or at least you seemed like you enjoyed it. It didn’t grow by itself, that was for sure. Because the reasons why you were still sitting here behind that desk after all that time was mainly because of someone.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Someone being chairman Tarrlok. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You had developed quite an admiration for him after the years. The way he spoke, always on the same tone that sent shivers down your spine. He was very charismatic too, that wasn’t much of a secret. Because the way he used his words, his lips, the way they formed into just that perfect politician smirk. His cold blue eyes dropping on you from times to times and then leaving you with a pleasant smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This man was making you melt, whatever he did. It happened from times to times that you would go home after a long day at work and thought about him. Thought about how good he could make you feel. How great he would feel inside of you. And sometimes his name even left your lips after you were done touching yourself. Leaving you with a small feeling of guilt and embarrassment at the thought that you’d be seeing him the next day.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Today you went back home early because of the gala. Each year, the council would organize a gala in order to gain some support amongst the more important people. Of course, you were invited.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">It was a chic occasion, and one not to miss either. Your outfit was always planned at least a week before and ready for the night. This year, you wore a red silky dress. You remember screaming at its sight and felt relieved to see that it fitted you like a glove. The way it bounced on your body, showing off you best attributes. The colour made your skin pop along with your eyes. You got ready at then you were good to go.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Nothing more than a few looks ever happened between you guys. Nothing could point for more either. The relationship was left simply professional at all times. Yet you were still sitting in the cab, your fingers playing with each other and your belly feeling heavy. You didn’t want to give yourself more false hopes than needed, yet it was like your guts were apprehending something. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Then you arrived to the building. A tall and quite majestic looking place, illuminated just for the occasion. A huge breath out of your mouth and you were walking up the stairs and inside the building.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were greeted by some work friends and decided to stay with them, as if there was any other options. The start of the evening was great. Nothing more exciting apart from talking a little with councilman Tenzin. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Until you two got interrupted in the middle of your conversation about Jinora and her little tornadoes by none other than Tarrlok. His cologne caressed the inside of your nose and you felt yourself getting wet just by that scent.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello, councilman Tenzin,” He bowed, before turning to you, “Y/n.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You answered with a flustered “Hi.” before Tenzin spoke again. Even with his rambling, Tarrlok’s eyes did not stop examining you. It felt like he was undressing you right then and there, and considering that you weren’t wearing much under that dress, it took only a few seconds. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Now if you excuse me.” You heard Tenzin say, before he bowed and left.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just you two now. His eyes became hungrier, digging into yours without any words being said. You felt your whole body flush, and maybe your legs were just going yo give up now. Yet you stayed in place.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know I never told you that but I really admire your work.” Tarrlok spoke.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you sir. You’re pretty great yourself.” You answered, not sure of what else there was to say.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He smirked and his eyes pierced even deeper, “You’re always on top of your things, I wonder how you do it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you, it means a lot coming from you.” You blushed, and your voice became even tinier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me if it’s inappropriate and I should stop but, that dress really does suit you well.” He glared at it, very very slowly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Was it a dream? Maybe. Finally, all those looks and polite smiles paid off. You were lost in your thoughts for a little too long maybe because his eyebrows insisted on an answer to wether or not he should stop. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t stop.” You said, maybe taking a little too much confidence in your voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good.” He said back. Then he leaned to your ear, “Do you want to go somewhere maybe a little less public?” He whispered and fuck, his voice was already something that made you think, but this was something else. You nodded and he kept going, “We can go to my house, it’s not so far from there.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let’s go.”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">In the cab, now all of the possible eyes away from you two, you did not hesitate to jump onto each other and crash your lips into his. He tasted like mint, and it was soft. A little too soft. When his mouth parted a little you took the opportunity to let your tongue slide in, and he did not refuse, only deepening the kiss more and more. His large hands pressed on the sides of your face, and yours on his chest. It was a surprise that the taxi driver did not kick you out, but anyways, you were there in less than ten minutes and he payed for the ride.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Now inside of his apartment, a pretty elegant place yet not much telling on the personality. He pushed you against the door, and then lips onto lips once again. The kiss became more and more heated as he started grinding against you and your hands were on him. Into the kiss he whispered, “Bedroom.” and then he leaded you to there, still not breaking the kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The bedroom was dark, only the lights from the city were giving it a weak glow. But it was whatever. Your hands were now back on his clothed torso, your fingers begging to undress him. He seemed to pick on the message, your lips parting for a slight moment as he takes off his shirt. You take the opportunity to start removing your dress, but are quickly interrupted by him telling you to wait.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">So you watch him hungrily as he takes off his expensive clothes, and then your lips are together again. Going hungrier and hungrier each second that passes. Finally, he undoes your dress very carefully. You parted once again in order to remove the silk, giving small kisses on your neck, and then back together as if it had been years without your mouths being in touch. And in a way it had been, and tonight was the result of the built up tension. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You go down on the bed, him being on top meanwhile you’re laying on the deep grey bedsheets. You’re both only in your underwear, and perhaps this isn’t a lot it still feels like it’s too much. You just need to get through that layer. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You dare to bring your hand to his crotch, palming it through the clothing. You take off his underwear and his half hard cock jumps out of them. Slowly, you start jacking him off, his hips grinding into your palm. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Carefully, he takes off your own underwear. As if it was made out of glass, his long fingers carefully ride on your skin, and he unclips your bra before dropping it outside of the bed. When his hands are on your hips, signing to remove the lace painting your skin, you lift your butt up a little. His member throbs in your hand and he moans in your mouth. His hand slips in your laced underwear. He starts rubbing your clit, and you can feel your wetness dripping on his fingers. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He’s very experimented with them himself. Massaging your throbbing member in circles with his thumb, meanwhile his finger is already sliding in. You gasp at the sensation and then follow by a loud moan. He sucks into your neck as he starts moving his finger. Your hips grind together, his dick hardening in your hand and looking for more friction.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He adds a second finger and the moan you let out is almost surreal. He ums at the sound, and you continue stroking him. Your pace going faster and faster, thumb going over the head.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His fingers find the sweet, sweet spot and you can’t help but gasp at the shock that just wet through your entire body. His eyes widen, scared of your reaction, “Are you okay?” He asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“K- keep doing t- that.” You say, panting, and he smirks before diving into another sloppy kiss. He hits the spot, and your lips separate when you yell in pleasure, “Y- yeah right h- here.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He goes to your neck, sucking and licking meanwhile you do your best to keep stroking his fully hard cock. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck.” He says, his voice dangerously low, “Y/n I won’t last long if you keep doing that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You grin and give him one last long stroke before he pulls away and looks inside his drawer. He pulls out a condom, some lube and makes sure to put it on before teasing your wet entrance.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m ready Tarrlok.” You say in a breath, and then he’s inside you. Slowly but surely.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fuck you’re so tight.” He growls, and your first reaction is to let out a faint moan. He’s well build himself. You had always expected him to be big and somehow, it was even bigger.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Move now.” You order, and he does.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His cock sliding through your insides make you shut your eyes, your hands grabbing whatever there is to grab. You opt for his back, nails scratching the soft skin. His hips move into a slow pace, and it feels like maybe it should be enough but it isn’t.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Faster.” You almost whisper.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Excuse me?” He says, giving his hips a hard swing. You moan, your eyes almost jumping out of orbit, “I didn’t quite catch that.” And you can hear the grin in his voice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“F- faster.” You manage to say in between some pantings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Mmh, I’m not sure I like this answer.” He teases.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If he wants to play, then you’re definitely the right teammate. “Fuck me faster, and harder.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not yet.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Fine, “Please.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He gives you another rock of his hips, and he hits the spot that once again makes out let out a loud and needy moan, “What are you asking?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just fuck me harder please Tarrlok.” You whine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good girl.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">One hand goes on your hip, steadying his grip, and then you see stars. His dick hitting the right place on the right speed, with the right force, it’s enough to make you feel high. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Right here- fuck.” You moan. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He moans back into your ear, and you bite your lip in order not to yell in pleasure at every shock he gives you.“Fuck- you’re so tight y/n. So fucking good for me.” He says, going faster, hips into hips.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You feel your orgasm build up quickly, “Tarrlok I’m- I’m almost there.” You say.<br/>
“Me too, scream my name when you get there.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You moan in return, and his pace maintains. He drives you fast and hard into your peak.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tarrlok- I’m-“ You say, out of breath as you reach your climax. The moan you let out is loud. So loud that you almost feel sorry for the neighbours. But what do you care?</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Good girl.” He says, continuing to rock inside of you. He goes harder, and you feel your whole body shiver at the overstimulation, “I- I’m coming.” He says and then in a moan he comes. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He slowly drives into his orgasm before pulling off and crashing besides you. You’re both panting hard, and maybe that had just been the best sex of your entire life. He brings you closer to his chest and leaves a small kiss at the top of your head. You feel your cheeks flush and wonder what the ‘you’ of less than five hours ago would’ve thought of that. But it’s whatever when you’re into his arms, feeling warm as he whispers something that you’re too tired to pretend listening to.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You only catch the last few words before sinking into sleep, “We should do that more often.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You nod and then it’s all black.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am so sorry for writing this but i hope you enjoyed a little more to the crumbs that the Tarrlok stans (me) have been eating</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>